word hard to say
by Park Seung Ri
Summary: bingun mau bikin summary karena fic pertama...jadi langsung baca aja klo penasaran...


Categori : T

Title : Word hard to say

Summary : Mianhae...fanfic ini terinspirasi oleh mv song dari Lee Seung Gi yang berjudul sama, tetapi para pemeran di gantikan oleh para member suju dan sedikit cerita selingan karangan author...just read it...jangan lupa comment'a ditunggu karena ini fanfic pertama yang aku buat...

-ooooo-

Huh~, malam ini aku harus pulang malam sendiri karena sibuk dengan urusan klub sepak bola tadi. Hyung dan dongsaengku telah pulang terlebih dahulu, aku jadi kesepian sekarang. sekarang aku sedang menunggu bis yang akan membawaku kembali ke apartement tempat tinggal kami, tidak sampai 15 menit aku menunggu bis itu kini sudah berada dihadapanku. Aku memasuki bis, kulihat ada bangku kosong yang tersisa dibagian belakang dan aku sekarang duduk di bangku itu. Saat bis berhenti di halte berikutnya beberapa orang turun dan ada beberapa anak SMA lain yang naik bis ini sekarang. Para namja itu kini mengganggu seorang namja lain didalam bis, aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan mereka. Mereka memang anak-anak nakal, mereka selalu melakukan itu dan hanya berani melakukannya beramai-ramai. Bis kini berhenti, kulihat seorang yeoja naik ia menuju kearah kami dan berdiri didekat pintu belakang. Para namja itu terlihat sangat senang, salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk mendekatinya dan berfoto. Setelah itu teman-temannya mulai memfoto mereka berdua, entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu tetapi tiba-tiba yeoja tadi menghajarnya. Tidak ada yang menolong namja tadi, bahkan teman-temannya hanya melihat dalam diam. Aku terkejut, kenapa seorang yeoja dapat melakukan hal itu, meski aku merasa namja tadi memang pantas mendapatkannya. Yeoja itu turun di halte selanjutnya, dari jendela aku bisa melihat wajahnya saat bus menjauh dari halte.

Setelah perjalanan selama setengah jam dari sekolah, akhirnya aku turun dihalte dekat apartemenku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, aku harus bergegas bila tidak Teukie hyung pasti marah.

"Aku pulang" salamku ketika memasukki apartement.

"Ya! Donghae dari mana saja kau? Cepat mandi, kami sudah lapar dari tadi menunggumu." Heechul hyung terlihat sangat kesal sekarang, sepertinya bila aku tidak cepat-cepat melakukan perintahnya ia akan langsung melahapku. Setelah selesai melaksanakan perintah hyungku yang paling bawel tadi, aku dan seluruh keluargaku ini makan malam bersama tetapi Teukie hyung tidak ada. 'Pantas tadi Heechul hyung yang mengomel.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Hyung, Teukie hyung kemana?" aku bertanya kepada Kangin hyung karena biasanya ia yang paling mengetahui dimana hyung tertua kami itu berada.

"Katanya ada sedikit urusan, entahlah." Jawabnya singkat.

Di apartement yang cukup luas ini kami tinggal ber-13, aku memiliki 8 orang hyung yaitu Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung, Kangin hyung, Shindong hyung, Sungmin hyung dan Eunhyuk (aku tidak memamanggilnya hyung karena usia hanya berbeda beberapa bulan). Aku juga memiliki 4 orang dongsaeng yaitu Siwon, Ryeowook, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang paling kecil. Kami berasal dari satu panti asuhan dan saat panti itu ditutup Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung dan Hankyung hyung yang sekarang menjaga dan merawat kami. Kami yang masih bersekolah hanya dapat membantu dengan mencoba mendapatkan beasiswa dan bekerja partime saat waktu libur, karena hyung-hyung kami tidak mengizinkan kami untuk bersekolah sambil bekerja.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kami berangkat sekolah sedangkan para hyung berkuliah sambil bekerja. Kadang aku merasa sedih bila melihat mereka kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja, mereka bahkan tetap bekerja meski itu hari libur. Tetapi mereka selalu mencoba untuk tidak menunjukannya kepada kami, jadi meski kami mengetahuinya kami harus pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya. aku sayang mereka semua.

Hari ini saat sengsaonim masuk ia memperkenalkan seorang anak baru, hal itu membuat aku terkejut karena murid baru itu adalah yeoja yang kemarin kutemui di bus. Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan enggan, ia menulis namanya di papantulis dengan malas 'Shin Hyun Ae' itu nama yang ia tulis. Karena hanya bangku disebelahku yang kosong, akhirnya sengsaonim menyuruhnya duduk dibangku itu. Kami sempat bertatapan sebentar namun kemudian ia meletakan kepalanya di meja dan tertidur, bahkan kami belum berkenalan satu sama lain. Tidak berapa lama ia terbangun, ia hanya memperhatikan penjelasan sebentar kemudian mulai mengambil bekal makan siangnya dan ia memakannya saat itu juga. Aku bingung dengan tingkah laku yeoja ini, wajahnya sangat manis namun sikapnya itu seperti tidak peduli keadaan sekitarnya sama sekali. tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teman-teman yang mengajaknya berkenalan dan malah meninggalkan mereka pergi entah kemana. Ia baru kembali saat kelas mulai dan saat itu ia akan tertidur lagi hingga kelas usai.

Aku pulang dengan berjalan kaki hari ini, saat melewati sebuah toserba aku melihat yeoja itu lagi bersama beberapa laki-laki. Ia melihatku dan tersenyum kepadaku kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearahku, aku mencoba berhenti sebentar untuk melihatnya dan membalas lambaiannya dari jauh. Namun sedetik kemudian ia malah menyuruhku cepat pergi sambil terus tersenyum, aku pun pergi dari tempat itu.

Esoknya hal yang sama terulang kembali, bahkan kali ini lebih parah. Ia tidak membawa buku cetak pelajaran matematika, padahal Lee sengsaonim terkenal sebagai guru yang sangat galak. Saat sengsaonim mulai mendekati meja kami aku membangunkannya dan meletakan buku cetakku di mejanya, aku maju untuk menerima hukuman karena tidak membawa buku. Sengsaonim menghukumku dengan memukul punggungku dengan tongkat yang ia bawa, namun bukan hanya aku yang dihukum hari itu. Saat berbalik setelah mendapatkan hukuman itu, aku melihat ia mulai tersenyum kecil dan tertidur lagi diatas bukuku yang ia jadikan bantalnya itu.

Jam istirahat tiba, tidak seperti biasanya ia tetap tidur didalam kelas. Namun tiba-tiba ada beberapa yeoja senior yang mencarinya kedalam kelas dan mengajaknya keluar, sikap mereka kurang ramah maka akupun mengikuti mereka.

"Ya! Berani sekali kau bersikap sombong di depan seniormu. Tunjukkan rasa hormatmu."

"untuk apa aku bersikap ramah di depan kalian? Untungkah diriku."

"kau ini bukan hanya sombong tetapi juga wanita jalang. Apa maksudmu merebut kekasih Yun mi, hah? Berani sekali kau menantang kami."

"terserah kalian mau bilang apa. aku…merebut kekasihnya? Menerimanya saja aku malas, untuk apa merebutnya. Seharusnya kau jaga kekasihmu itu dan bila aku menantang kalian…aku akan mengatakannya secara terang-terangan."

Salah satu yeoja senior itu mulai memukulnya, tetapi Hyun sepertinya bisa menangani mereka dengan mudah. Ia menghajar balik para yeoja itu dan membuat mereka tutup mulut dan kehilangan kesombongan mereka tadi. Tetapi aku tetap khawatir dengan keadaannya, setelah itu ia menghilang lagi. Aku mengikutinya, aku mendapatinya menuju ke atap gedung sekolah disana ia merokok walau tidak beberapa lama ia membuangnya dan saat berbalik kami bertatap muka tetapi ia hanya pergi mengacuhkanku. Saat aku kembali ke kelas aku tidak mendapatinya disana juga tas yang selalu ia bawa dan seharian itu sepertinya ia membolos entah pergi kemana.

"Donghae, katanya dikelasmu ada anak pindahan baru ya?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saat kami makan malam.

"nde…ia duduk disebelahku."

"ku dengar tadi ia menghajar beberapa yeoja senior? Apa benar?" kali ini Sungmin hyung yang bertanya.

"nde…sepertinya benar."

"Wah, hyung…sebaiknya jangan berurusan dengan yeoja yang seperti itu, nanti kalau hyung kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?"

"Dia yeoja yang manis kok Wookie, aku yakin sebenarnya ia itu yeoja yang baik."

"kau salah Donghae, karena dari desas-desus yang kudengar. Ia pindah ke sekolah kita karena ia membuat masalah disekolah lamanya."kali ini Shindong hyung ikut nimbrung.

"Itu kan baru desas desus hyung." Aku masih berpikir positif tentangnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka dia Hae?" Heechul hyung kini mulai menggodaku.

"Apaan sih hyung….g mungkin lah. Aku belum tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu."

"Yakin? Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu." Yesung hyung ikut-ikutan.

"Aniyo…hyung…"

"Sudah..sudah…cepat habiskan makanan kalian dan segera belajar."Leeteuk hyung mulai angkat bicara dan semua orang langsung menuruti kata-katanya." Kyu, kau juga jangan hanya bermain dengan PSP mu itu terus."

"Tenang saja hyung, ini tidak akan mengganggu prestasiku kok." Jawabnya santai.

"Kyu, siapa yeoja yang tadi bersamamu? Sepertinya kalian sering sekali bertengkar."Kibum yang biasanya diam ikut bicara.

"Oh…dia, namanya Hwang Riyo. Dia mudah sekali di kerjai sih."

"Kyu, kau seharusnya tidak boleh begitu dengan yeoja. Seharusnya seperti Siwon hyung donk yang selalu melakukan pendekatan dengan lembut." Ryeowook kini mulai menggoda Siwon.

"Maksudnya aku melakukan pendekatan dengan siapa?" Tanya Siwon polos.

"Dengan siapa lagi, ya Hwan Min Gi lah. Dia manis Wonnie." Shindong hyung ikut-ikutan

"Kami hanya berteman Hyung."

"Kalian ini, masih kecil sudah pacaran yang dipikirkan." Hankyung hyung ikut angkat bicara sekarang.

"Biarkan saja hyung, mereka itu kecil dari mana?"Kangin hyung ikut nimbrung setelah makanannya selesai.

"Kayanya cuma Wookie yang masih kecil." Heechul hyung mulai lagi dan berhasil membuat kami semua tertawa. Ryeowook memang enternal maknae di rumah ini.

"huh~ aku tidak mau membuat makanan untuk kalian lagi."

"Wah tidak masalah, disini kami masih memiliki 2 chef. Yakan Hankyung, Minnie." Kata Heechul hyung.

"Siap hyung." Jawab Sungmin hyung dan Hankyung hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Huaaa…Teukie hyung, mereka jahat." Ryeowook menghampiri tempat Leeteuk hyung dan memeluknya.

"Sudah..sudah Wookie, kalian sudah hentikan menggodanya. Aku sudah selesai, berangkat dulu ya." Leeteuk hyung melepas pelukan Ryeowook dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana Hyung?"tanya Eunhyuk, tadi sebelum makan malam hyungku itu memang baru pulang dan sekarang sudah mau pergi lagi.

"Aku mendapatkan part time di café dekat Myeongdong, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Hyung, sudah tidak usah pergi. Nanti hyung terlalu lelah lo." Sungmin hyung mulai menarik-narik tangan Leeteuk hyung.

"Aniyo Sungmin-ah, hyung janji nanti bila hyung lelah hyung akan segera istirahat." Leeteuk hyung kemudian pergi berangkat.

"Ya! Kalian cepat bereskan ini dan belajar." Perintah Heechul hyung.

Lee sengsaonim mengajar kembali hari ini dan yang membuatku terkejut hyun tidak tertidur seperti biasanya, saat Sengsaonim memeriksa buku cetak kami kembali kulihat Hyun tidak membawanya lagi. Ia sudah bersiap untuk maju ke depan dan menerima hukuman, namun entah apa yang merasukiku. Aku memberikan buku cetakku lagi dan mendahului Hyun untuk menerima hukuman, setelah aku menerima hukuman aku kembali duduk di kursiku dan Hyun hanya memandangku bingung. Hal yang tak pernah ku sangka terjadi saat pulang sekolah, Hyun menungguku di gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum saat aku berjalan melewati gerbang, aku menghiraukannya karena aku tidak mau memiliki urusan dengannya. Namun ia mengejarku dan langsung merangkul lenganku.

"Gomawo, Donghae-ssi."

Baru kali ini aku mendengar ia berbicara padaku, bahkan selama 2 minggu kami telah duduk bersebelahan baru kali ini ia mengajakku berbicara. Tapi tiba-tiba ia memukul kepalaku..

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Kenapa mau di hukum menggantikanku?"

"Ah~ kau yang bodoh, kenapa tidak pernah membawa buku?"

"Aku memang malas kok. Emm…."

"Hyung…" Kibum memanggilku dari kejauhan. Tidak lama kini semua dongsaeng, Sungmin hyung, Shindong hyung dan Eunhyuk sudah di sampingku.

" Kalian mau pulang bareng." Tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Habis kau lama sih."

"Donghae-ssi, duluan ya." Hyun pergi meninggalkan kami.

Mulai dari saat itu aku dan Hyun mulai dekat kami mulai sering mengobrol, bahkan beberapa hari ini setiap pulang sekolah Hyun selalu mengajakku pergi dahulu. Kami makan Toppoki bersama di Numdaemun market atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di Hongdae, memang hal itu menyebabkan aku semakin sering di marahi hyung-hyungku karena aku pulang terlambat. Tetapi aku menyukainya, aku senang pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Hyun. Namun masih ada satu sifatnya yang tidak bisa diubah saat di sekolah yaitu ia tidak pernah sekalipun memperhatikan pelajaran, ia selalu tertidur meski sekarang durasinya sedikit berkurang. Saat pelajaran Lee sengsaonim pun begitu, ia tidak membawa buku lagi dan ia melirikku. Matanya mengisyaratkan aku untuk memberikan buku cetakku dan entah kenapa aku selalu menurutinya. Tetapi ternyata ia hanya mengerjaiku, ia membuatku kaget karena ia ternyata membawa buku cetak dan akhirnya tidak ada diantara kami yang dihukum hari itu. Aku bahkan sekarang telah tertular sifatnya, kami berdua makan saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas atau tidur saat sengsaonim menjelaskan. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal –hal itu, tetapi hal itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini klub sepak bola akan mengadakan latihan, Hyun bahkan menungguku dan melihat permainanku dari pinggir lapangan. Aku senang sekali rasanya.

"Donghae sedang Falling in Love nih." Eunhyuk menggodaku saat kami sedang menonton tv.

"Apaan sih,,,"

"Memang dengan siapa Hyukkie?" Tanya Heechul hyung

"Dengan siapa lagi. Ya dengan seorang yeoja yang beberapa hari ini membuat Donghae pulang telat dan tidak menungguku di sekolah."

"Memang siapa?" Tanya Kangin hyung

"Eunhyukkie awas ya."

"Yee~ ini balasan karena kau tak menungguku lagi."

"Hyuk, siapa sih bikin penasaran aja." Hankyung hyung ikut-ikutan.

"Anak pindahan baru, Shin Hyun Ae."

"Hyung sepertinya jangan berurusan dengan yeoja itu deh, aku lihat dia setipe dengan…em..orang yang selalu membuat masalah di sini."Siwon ikut bicara.

"Dengan siapa Siwon hyung?" tanya Kibum polos.

"Ya, siapa lagi yang sering membuat masalah disini. Hanya ada satu orang kan."Jawab Kangin hyung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ya kamu Evil magnae." Jawab Shindong hyung sambil terus memakan snack.

"Oh~, enggak kok. Aku inikan dongsaeng yang baik, iyakan Teukie hyung."

"Iya…"jawab Leeteuk hyung sambil tersenyum kearah Kyu, yang bergelayut manja di sebelahnya.

"Ya! Kau ini kan memang tidak berani macam-macam kalau di depan Teukie, bahkan hanya perkataannya yang kau dengar." Protes Heechul hyung

"Habis, yang paling menyayangiku Teukie hyung sih."

"Ya! Kau ini memang tukang mencari muka."Heechul hyung mulai lagi.

Kringg..kring..

Siwon mengangkat Hpnya dan ia langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dengan segera.

"Pasti Min Gi." Kata Ryeowook.

Ting..tong...

"Siapa malam-malam begini?" tanya Shindong hyung

"Entah." Sungmin hyung beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

"Annyeong, Sungmin oppa."

"Riyo, sedang apa malam-malam begini."

"Mana, Evil magnae oppa itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" (Bingung karena tiba-tiba Riyo langsung masuk).

"Ya! Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan dengan buku catatanku?"

"Kau rupanya, memangnya apa?"tanya Kyuhyun polos.

"Kau…apa yang kau lakukan dengan ini? kenapa kau menuliskan semua rumus ini dengan sangat tidak jelas?"

"Aku sudah memberi tahukanmu semua rumusnya dan kau masih tidak mengerti juga."

"Bagaimana aku mau mengerti bila kau mengerjakannya menggunakan rumus yang kau buat sendiri."

"Siapa suruh tidak mengerti."

"Ah~lebih baik aku minta ajari Min Gi saja. Dasar Evil, percuma bila kau pandai hanya untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Ya! Sudah minta bantuan, menghina lagi."

"Annyeong oppa, aku pulang dulu." pergi tanpa mendengarkan ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Ya kan mereka serasi." Kata Eunhyuk

"Siapa yang kau bilang serasi Eunhyukie?" Kyuhyun langsung menatap Eunhyuk geram.

"Ya! Kau ini, bicara lah sopan pada Hyungmu." Heechul hyung mulai marah bila maknae kami itu tidak menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dengan para hyungnya.

"Aku kan sudah biasa." Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kyu, gunakan bahasa yang sopan dengan para hyungmu." Tegur Leeteuk hyung

"Arasseo." Kyuhyun langsung menuruti kata-kata Teukie hyung, tetapi lihat saja saat Teukie hyung pergi pasti kebiasaan buruknya kembali lagi.

"Yang penting ramalanku benar." Kata Yesung hyung.

"Ramalan apa hyung?" tanyaku bingung, hyungku yang satu ini memang sedikit aneh.

"Ramalan bahwa kau pasti menyukai yeoja itu."

"Ah~hyung jangan bahas itu lagi."

Mereka semua tertawa melihatku salah tingkah, ku akui aku sangat merasa nyaman bersama Hyun Ae. Aku sangat suka saat melihat dia tersenyum dan tertawa, apa mungkin benar yang dikatakan Yesung hyung? Aku jatuh cinta pada Hyun?

Hari minggu, hari dimana kami semua libur. Kecuali para hyung yang tetap memiliki pekerjaan partime seperti biasanya seperti Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, Hankyung hyung, Yesung hyung dan Kangin hyung. Selain mereka kami semua yang ada di rumah melakukan kesibukan masing-masing, Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya, Siwon dan Kibum yang sedang diminta menjadi model untuk majalah online, dan Shindong hyung yang sedang tidur. Sedangkan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Sungmin hyung sibuk membuat lagu baru, aku sendiri sekarang sudah siap berangkat karena aku sudah memiliki janji dengan Hyun.

Aku sekarang menuju Doota mall, karena Hyun menungguku disana. Dari jauh aku bisa melihatnya menggunakan jaket berwarna putih, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Mianhae, kau pasti menunggu lama."

"Aniyo, aku juga baru datang." Ia menjawabku dengan tersenyum, aku suka senyumannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Em…bermain billiard?"

"Aku tidak pernah main itu."

"Nanti aku ajari, ayo."

Hyun menarik tanganku agar mengikutinya, ia mengajakku bermain billiard dan mengajariku. Lalu kami pergi berkaraoke, berkeliling Myeodong street dan akhirnya karena menurutku sudah cukup malam aku mengantarnya pulang. Aku menyuruhnya untuk cepat masuk kedalam apartementnya karena aku ingin memastikan ia benar-benar sampai di sana dengan selamat. Saat ia ingin memasuki gedung itu, ia berbalik dan menghampiriku. Ku rasakan sentuhan bibirnya di pipiku, ia menciumku. Saat ia melepas ciumannya, wajahku rasanya panas. Aku merasa malu untuk menatapnya dan ia pun bergegas masuk kedalam, tetapi entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Tidak jauh aku melangkah dari apartement Hyun, tiba-tiba beberapa orang namja menghalangi jalanku. Aku ingat mereka adalah namja yang bersama Hyun saat di depan toko waktu itu. Mereka membawaku pergi ketempat yang sepi, awalnya aku tidak mau berurusan dengan mereka, namun mereka memaksaku dan saat kami sampai ditempat itu tanpa alasan apapun mereka langsung memukuliku. Awalnya aku bisa melawan namun karena jumlah mereka lebih banyak, akupun tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Malam itu aku mendapatkan beberapa luka di wajah dan tubuhku, jadilah para hyungku serta dongsaeng khawatir dan menanyakan alasannya. Aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa beberapa orang mabuk mengeroyokku, karena aku tidak sengaja menyenggol mereka. Alasan itu juga yang aku gunakan untuk menjelaskan luka-lukaku ini pada Hyun keesokan harinya, ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan khawatir tetapi karena penjelasan itu ia tidak lagi curiga padaku. Saat pulang sekolah aku pulang bersama Hyun tetapi saat kami sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, beberapa namja yang tadi malam menghajarku ada disana dan sedang menunggu Hyun. Mereka mendekati kami, dan salah satu dari mereka mendekatiku. Refleks aku menepis tangannya, kemudian namja itu memperhatikan wajahku.

"Wah…kau tampan seperti itu. Apa perlu kami menambahnya lagi?"

Saat itu juga Hyun langsung menampar namja itu dan menarikku untuk segera menjauhi mereka. Kami berjalan di taman dekat sekolah, saat itu hari masih sore tetapi taman itu cukup sepi. Hyun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiriku, ia tersenyum dan terus menarikku. Kami sekarang menikmati pemandangan sambil duduk di sebuah kursi taman, pemandangan taman itu cukup indah.

"Donghae, jawab aku dengan jujur."

"Ehm…apa?"

"Apa mereka yang membuatmu seperti ini?" aku malas menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya! Jawab aku."

"Tidak adakah pembahasan lain?"

"Huh~" Ia cemberut sekarang, wajahnya lucu saat cemberut. Aku terfokus dengan kuncir rambutnya sekarang, tanganku mulai menyusuri rambutnya dan melepas kunciran itu.

"Akh~Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku lebih suka melihat rambutmu tergerai."

"Kenapa?"

"Manis."

"Sudah jangan bercanda, cepat kembalikan ikat rambutku."

"Tidak mau, aku mau kau menggerai rambutmu."

"Ya! Lee Donghae, mau kemana kau"

"Kalahkan aku dulu dalam permainan basket ini."

Sejak saat ditaman itu Hyun kini menggerai rambut hitamnya yang panjang, ia terlihat sangat manis dan yang membuatku cemburu yaitu karena semua namja ikut memandangnya. Hari ini aku pulang bersama Hyun tetapi juga dengan hyung dan dongsaengku yang lain,tetapi sebelum mereka datang kami menunggu di depan gerbang. Saat kami sampai di depan gerbang orang-orang itu berada disana lagi, salah seorang dari mereka menghampiri kami. Ia berbicara dengan Hyun sebentar lalu kemudian menarik tangan Hyun dengan kasar, aku tidak suka itu. Aku mencoba menahan Hyun, tetapi kemudian ia memandangku dan memintaku melepaskan tangannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir, tetapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak khawatir bila ia bersama para namja itu. Namja itu membawa Hyun pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda motornya, aku mencoba mengejarnya tetapi tidak bisa. Aku mencari Hyun kemana-mana, aku bahkan hampir berkeliling seoul agar dapat menemukan Hyun. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah, yang pasti aku ingin melihat dan memastikan ia aman sekarang. aku menuju tempat billiard dimana Hyun pernah mengajakku, aku mengintip dari balik pintu. Kulihat namja-namja itu ada disana dan Hyun duduk disamping namja yang sepertinya ketua kelompok itu sambil melihat keluar jendela. Aku menggunakan topiku agar mereka tidak langsung mengenaliku begitu aku masuk.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam dan menuju tempat Hyun duduk, tetapi salah seorang namja itu menghalangiku dan aku pun memukulnya dengan segera kutarik tangan Hyun untuk pergi. Namun kini kami terjebak namja yang lain telah mengepung kami dan memukulku dari samping yang berhasil membuatku terjatuh, ia mendekati Hyun dan aku memukulnya kembali berusaha agar mereka tidak menyentuh Hyun sama sekali. seseorang kemudian menendangku dan memukulku beberapa kali, Hyun melerai kami dan meminta namja itu untuk tidak memukulku. Namja itu tidak menghiraukan Hyun bahkan ia mendorong Hyun hingga membentur meja billiard, aku sangat marah ketika melihat itu terjadi. Seketika aku sudah merobohkan namja itu dan segera menarik Hyun untuk melarikan diri. Kami terus berlari dan para namja tadi tetap mengejar kami berdua, hingga sampai disebuah gang yang gelap. Kami berdua bersembunyi disana hingga para namja yang mengejar kami tadi menjauh. Saat mereka menjauh aku merasa jantungku mulai berdegup normal, aku merasa kami sudah cukup aman untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami.

Plak…

"APA KAU PUAS SEKARANG HAH?" Tamparan Hyun membuat pipiku terasa begitu sakit.

"BAGAIMANA BILA TERJADI SESUATU PADAMU? KAU MERASA CUKUP HEBAT UNTUK MELAWAN MEREKA, MEMANGNYA KAU ANGGAP DIRIMU ITU SUPERMAN HAH? KAU KIRA MEREKA AKAN MELEPASKANMU BEGITU SAJA. PABO…KAU INI BENAR-BENAR BODOH. KAU KIRA AKU MAU KAU SELAMATKAN SEPERTI INI?" Hyun benar-benar marah saat ini dihadapanku. "Pergi…aku tidak mau melihatmu saat ini."


End file.
